


Pensamientos de un Rey

by Siari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caída, Gen, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, One Shot, Tristeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siari/pseuds/Siari
Summary: Casi siempre es difícil juzgar correctamente a una persona con sólo un vistazo, porque las personas son una maraña de capas y capas que llegan a sorprender. Y si esa persona es un rey ¿Es aún más complejo?





	Pensamientos de un Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Todos los personajes mencionados son obra de Mitsurou Kubo y Estudios MAPPA. Este trabajo tiene como único fin el entretener.
> 
> Basado en los eventos de los capítulos 11 y 12 del anime.

La tragedia del Rey

 

No es fácil ser Rey. Sobre todo si el título es autoproclamado.

Miles de miradas, miles de aplausos, miles de caras ansiosas. Tantos espectadores y un solo ejecutor, él.

Jean Jacques Leroy supo esto desde siempre pero jamás fue tan consciente de ello hasta ese momento. Había sentido desfallecer en tan sólo un segundo, caer en un abismo del cual no creyó ser capaz de levantarse. En su mente sólo vagaban imágenes de sonrisas despectivas, miradas arrogantes, y un sentimiento de lástima era el que adornaba el fondo de todas ellas. Él no quería causar lástima, era lo último que deseaba. Podía vivir con el desprecio y la furia hacia su persona por parte de sus compañeros, pero no con la lástima. Eso era demasiado hiriente.

En su programa corto había fallado estrepitosamente una y otra vez. Era increíble la forma en que la balanza cambiaba de posición; bien decían que a veces estás abajo y otras arriba. Pero él era JJ, el rey. Él se había asegurado siempre estar arriba de la balanza, no se podía creer que le estuviese pasando aquello. Trató de calmarse de la sorpresa inicial y recordó por qué estaba ahí, recordó quien era y recordó que no podía rendirse. El jamás se rendía. Esta era su filosofía de vida, que sólo se reforzaba con el paso de los años.

Pero eso no había sido suficiente, había actuado muy tarde y su baja puntuación le dejaba en la última posición en el tablero.

Sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos recibió aquello. En la pista se  había mostrado calmado por sus seguidores, pero una vez que el espectáculo termina, el Rey se vuelve tan común como cualquier otro terrestre y es atacado por las emociones. Eso pasó con él. Sus padres estaban ahí, apoyándolo pero sin decir nada, sabían que en esos momentos no había nada que decir.

Cuando pensó que sólo quería desaparecer al menos un momento, se escuchó a la multitud aclamar su nombre, con su prometida encabezando aquello. Derramaban lágrimas mientras gritaban _¡JJ!_ como si de una canción se tratase. Su corazón conmovido lo hizo levantarse y hacer la pose que era su sello personal: Cruzó lo brazos en forma de equis frente a su pecho y estiró los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos mientras los otros eran resguardados detrás de sus palmas, de manera que en sus manos se simulara un jota. Todo esto a la par que gritaba _it’s JJ style!._ Sus seguidoras sólo atinaron a gritar y aplaudir más fuerte. Hubiese llorado de haber sido otra persona o de no estar delante de tanta gente, pero no era propio de él desanimar a gente que trataba de animarlo.

Fue a descansar después de su presentación y a ordenar sus pensamientos. No desconocía ese sentimiento, la presión, los nervios, el miedo, todo mezclado e invadiendo su sistema. Pero eso que había sentido y lo había  descolocado en la pista fue muchísimo más fuerte.

El miedo a fracasar  había sido  una constante en su vida y sabía que era el rival a vencer todos los días y aún así vencido éste se levantaría para volver a atacarlo después. Pero ese miedo, ese mismo rival era el que lo hacía entrenar día tras día, a no quedarse atrás, a querer ser más y demostrarlo al público. Patinar, para él significaba mucho más que un simple concurso. No sólo era pasión y competencia, también era legado, era familia. Sus padres que eran también sus mejores amigos lo apoyaban siempre y él sabía que cada vez que recibía una medalla, ésta no sólo era suya sino de ellos también. Amaba a sus padres y era por eso que amaba patinar.

En su programa libre recordó todo esto. Recordó porque patinaba y lo mucho que les debía a sus padres, aún si ellos lo recibirían con el mismo cariño de siempre a pesar de  un mal desempeño, se los debía.

Sus fans gritaban y aplaudían y esto por primera vez no le hizo sentir bien. Porque a pesar de dar todo de sí en esos momentos no sentía merecerlo, porque era realista y sabía que por más que se esforzara, el oro ya no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Sus compañeros eran terriblemente buenos y sus programas habían sido calidad pura, entonces ¿Qué podía esperar él?¿Qué fallaran? ¿Qué sus programas fueran menos buenos para poder ganar? Por supuesto que no. Eso jamás. Eso sería caer muy bajo, eso no sería digno de él. Prefería irse sin nada y volver a intentarlo el siguiente año, porque ¡claro que lo volvería a intentar! ¡Él era JJ! ¡Él era el rey!

Además, era la capacidad y el talento de sus rivales lo que motivaba, lo que lo empujaba a crecer, porque eran ellos los que le inundaban con aquél miedo, pero claro, esto no lo diría en voz alta. No diría que tenía miedo de ellos, que los admiraba y respetaba como competidores y que aquella confianza que mostraba siempre y era tachada como arrogante, era en realidad un ancla para no hundirse. Porque todos necesitamos aferrarnos a algo para mantenernos en la superficie y para él, era esa autoconfianza, sus constantes _“Soy el mejor” “Soy el Rey” “Yo seré quien gane”_. Tenía que ser el primero en creer en el mismo y después los demás también lo harían. Porque, todos en su interior querían lo mismo, y todos en su interior, aun los más inseguros, creen ser los mejores, pero no se atreven a decirlo. Y eso era lo que diferenciaba a Jean Leroy del resto, él no tenía problema en demostrarlo, él sólo era sincero al comunicarle a los demás, sin tapujos, sus metas. Y por supuesto, ésta faceta de su personalidad la mayoría del tiempo no caía en gracia a los demás. A estas alturas JJ ya estaba acostumbrado y aunque muchas veces lo lamentaba y le dolía el rechazo, no podía hacer nada con ello pues era parte de él y sería una hipocresía fingir humildad.

Ahora estaba sentado en las gradas, hacía ya cerca de una hora que habían entregado las medallas y él tenía colocada una de bronce en su cuello. Su novia y sus padres lo esperaban en el hotel en el que se hospedaban, mientras que unos pocos competidores posaban para la cámara de sus fans. Él por su parte ya había hecho aquello desde el momento que recibió su medalla y ahora sólo esperaba a alguien que estaba atascado con las chicas que no paraban de tomar fotos. Rió ante la imagen. Ese chico sí que era popular y al parecer no le caía nada en gracia serlo.

Cuando lo vio por fin zafarse de sus fans y  de sus entrenadores para adentrarse a uno de los pasillos, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para interceptarlo. Tenía algo que decirle al chico.

—¡Hey! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Por otro lado, el chico frente a él se notó sorprendido ante la presencia y sonrisa ajena, pero este gesto no tardó mucho en cambiar a un ceño fruncido.

—Quítate de mi camino Leroy —dijo en el mismo tono de enfado que siempre usaba con él.

—Oye, oye, yo sólo venía a felicitarte —trató de calmarlo con una risa nerviosa mientras ponía sus manos en frente.

El rubio alzó una ceja incrédulo, aún con su rostro serio.

 —¿Felicitarme, dijiste? —no se lo podía creer de semejante arrogante.

—Por supuesto —dijo JJ con tono solemne y la mano derecha en su pecho—. Fuiste tú quien ganó el primer lugar ¿Por qué no iba felicitarte? 

El otro chico no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso estaba en otro universo?¿Estaba soñando? ¿Por qué de repente JJ parecía tan humilde?¿O era sólo para molestarlo? No sería la primera vez.

 —¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido.

—Ah, por favor —sonrió Jean con un tono entre divertido y ofendido—. Sé admitir mis derrotas y reconocer el triunfo de mis contrincantes —esta vez sonrió más amplio pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, estos se notaban tristes, algo que trataba de ocultar—. Aunque yo que tú no me confiaría —dijo esta vez en un tono de superioridad—. La próxima vez no te la pondré nada fácil.

Yuri  Plisetsky terminó con su aturdimiento dos segundos después. Se enderezó en toda su altura, alzó su mentón con aire satisfecho y sonrió arrogante.

—Lo mismo digo Leroy. Más vale que vengas preparado porque la próxima vez volveré a hacerte papilla —su sonrisa amplia era malvada y sus ojos verdes eran afilados. Todo el gesto debía ser intimidante para cualquier otra persona pero no lo era para JJ quien sólo sonrió con un gesto similar, competitivo.

—Muy bien entonces, Yuri —el moreno le extendió la mano. El rubio sólo miró otra vez su mano y después a su rostro como quien mira un loco. A Jean no le sorprendía la reacción, más bien le hizo gracia. Él jamás había felicitado a Viktor después de sus triunfos, pero todo era porque Viktor de cierta manera no era de su total agrado y siempre sintió una gran rivalidad, una rivalidad  muy poco agradable, a diferencia del chico Plisetsky que si bien lo reconocía cómo una gran competidor, ahora más que nunca, en realidad, le caía muy bien. Tenían una relación un poco difícil, era cierto. A Yuri parecía querer darle urticaria cada vez que lo veía y él como el adulto responsable que era le picaba diciéndole dama, guiñándole el ojo  o halagándolo por sus rutinas, porque si, a Yuri le molestaba que él lo halagara porque sentía que se burlaba, lo cual no era cierto el ochenta por ciento de las veces. Aun así prefería tener esa relación a que lo ignorase por completa. Él tenía un par de hermanos pequeños pero ninguno de ellos suponía un reto como lo era Yuri, con su carácter explosivo y hosco; así que era divertido para él salir un poco de la rutina teniendo esa clase de diversión con Yuri Plisetsky, que bien podría ser su hermano.  Se golpeó mentalmente con ese último pensamiento. Por alguna razón desconocida no le parecía correcto comparar a Yuri Plisetsky con un hermano,por más agradable que éste fuera.

Por otro lado Yuri por fín había reaccionado y su semblante se volvió serio. Le sorprendió que ese sujeto le llamara simplemente “Yuri” y no por  alguno de esos malditos sobrenombres que solía decirle últimamente. Ese imbécil ¿Acaso se acababa de ganar su respeto y por eso se dignaba de llamarlo de manera normal? Gran pedazo de estúpido.

—¡Idiota! —sin mirarlo y golpeando la mano de Leroy, Yuri decidió seguir su camino.

—Nos vemos luego, Yuri-chan —con una sonrisa y un guiño Leroy se despidió del más joven. Éste último sólo gruñó mientras apresuraba el paso.

Oh, en verdad le caía bien aquel chico.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es un trabajo que hice desde el año pasado pero hasta hoy lo puedo subir a esta plataforma en la que soy nueva.
> 
> JJ es un personaje que me robó el corazón desde el principio y no podía no escribir algo sobre él. Me parece un personaje muy, muy complejo e interesante, que está lleno de virtudes y defectos que lo hacen único. Espero que ustedes también disfruten tanto de éste personaje como lo hago yo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
